


Tell 'Em We're Like Magnets

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mike was being honest, he was thankful to Louis for snooping in Harvey's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell 'Em We're Like Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Jack's Mannequin. This popped into my head and I figured I'd write it.

If Mike was being honest, he was thankful to Louis for snooping in Harvey's office. He wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but for weeks, there'd been an almost awkward distance between them, and with Mike pulling Harvey off of Louis, it ended.

They'd always been ridiculously tactile with each other, from the first handshake at the interview, even. (Mike knew that if he hadn't been sitting on the other side of the desk from Harvey the entire time, he probably would have spent the entire time touching him in some way or another.)

The awkward distance between them had been there since the start of the fraud case. The last time before tonight that Mike could actually remember touching or being touched by Harvey was when Harvey was giving him to Louis for the Liquid Water case. Harvey had grabbed his arm and started leading him out towards Louis' office, and aside from accidental brushes, they hadn't really touched in over a month.

But pulling Harvey away from Louis... Mike was thankful to Louis for it, because it gave him an excuse to touch Harvey again.

Even at their highest that evening, they hadn't felt comfortable enough to actually touch. Comfortable enough to talk? Yeah. But touching was different, even if they were magnets normally.

After Louis left, it was like it was back to normal. They pushed and shoved at each other, and their sense of personal space disappeared. When Mike was changing the date on Donna's stamp, Harvey leaned over the cubicle wall, far closer than he needed to be, really. Mike didn't mind. It was nice, having Harvey invade his personal space again.

When they sat in Hardman's office, Mike flipping through the book and Harvey flicking Hardman's business cards like they were paper footballs and that ridiculous sculpture was the goal, Mike stuck his legs out a little farther than was entirely comfortable and knocked his feet against Harvey's, getting a nudge back in return and making Mike smile the slightest bit as he talked.

It was just a little thing, but at the same time, it was huge to Mike. He'd missed it, and now, he and Harvey were touching like they always had. Tiny touches, just a hand on an arm, or Harvey yanking out his earbuds by hand instead of knocking them loose with a pen while Mike was buried in the boxes of Tanner's files.

Harvey followed him home to Williamsburg, even though he really had no reason to, planting himself on Mike's couch and stealing the remote when Mike went to pick it up. He kicked his shoes off and rested his feet in Mike's lap, ignoring the astounded look he got for it and turning on the TV.

"Why are your feet in my lap?"

"Your lap is more sanitary than your coffee table."

Mike shrugged and watched whatever it was Harvey put on, absentmindedly resting a hand on Harvey's ankle as he did.

And just like that, they were back to being magnets.


End file.
